A Different Fate
by Living Time
Summary: An for now average fic of Snape picking up Harry from the Dursley's, finding not what he expected, taking Harry in as his own (slightly against his will). Harry in Slytherin Dumbles bashing later, slightly nice Voldemort later, Weasley bashing (discluding twins). So on. Really bad at summeries, I'll add more later Read please. First HP Fic! Rating will probably change later
1. Finding Potter, or A Break in Character

Harry watched his cousin's watch waiting for it to become midnight. For him to become eleven. As always his birthday would be ignored but now it was worse than normal, with them being in the middle of nowhere in some sort of shack that made his cupboard luxurious. Harry began to doodle a cake in the dirt and put eleven 'candles' on it and looked at his cousin's watch again. 11:59.31, Harry closed his eyes and the wish he always he always made '_I wish for a family'_. The watch beeped and he blew out the candles.

* * *

"_Of all days for the damned half-giant to get a cold."_ Snape thought as he apparated to the point where Dumbledore had told him he would find Harry bloody Potter. _"How th__e hell does a giant even get a cold? Stupid Hagrid, stupid Dumbledore!"_ He looked up at the small shack after casting an umbrella charm to stay dry form the rain, "What the hell Tuney?" He remembered Petunia Evans as being a strange girl, but why would she be staying here? The potion's master already knew that she had a permanent residence in Surrey and a decent amount of muggle money, so what would possess her to come to a tiny shack on a tiny island in the middle of bloody nowhere? Walking up to the door the thirty-one year old whispered _**alohomora**_ and silently opened the door. Scowling in disgust of the inside of the shack (somehow it was worse than the outside) and looked around for the boy. Only about three steps into what he guessed was the living room he spotted a pile of rags on the ground in front of what looked like a pig on the couch. Suddenly the rags moved around and he saw familiar large green eyes looking at him under large ugly glasses, they were sad eyes a look he had seen on some of his Slytherin's with bad home lives. That wasn't the look that Harry Potter should have, it wasn't the look that Lily's child should even know how to make. "Potter?" He whispered, what was going on? Dumbledore said that he was being treated well by his family, but from the looks of the undersized boy and huge hand-me-downs that was obviously not true. The boy nodded before jerking to look frightened at the pig on the couch (which on second glance was a very large boy) and standing up with a look of confusion.

"Who are you? How do you know my name sir?" Harry asked just as quietly. Severus Snape winced noticing how small the eleven year old was, especially when he considered that neither Lily or Potter were short.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, and I came here to give you something, but it seems I have to do a quick investigation on your family first." Severus could feel the masks he wore over his emotions cracking, and he knew more would probably fall by the end of this visit. Waving his wand in the air, he heard a screech as to adults flew down the stairs and were thrown against the wall. Another wave and the pig/human hybrid came off the couch and joined his parents being unable to move off the wall.

"W-what is this?" The fat man asked, Vernon, Snape remembered from one of Lily's rants about her sister's horrible fiancee back during the war.

"Severus! How did you find us?"

"Tuney," the dark man said it the same way he said, 'Gryffindor', 'cow manure', or 'pink robes', "I was here to give Mr. Potter his Hogwarts letter, since you seemed to see fit not give it to him. Or give him food, or clothes from the looks of it." The boy was now standing behind him, grabbed onto his robes Severus noticed how the tiny child's hands trembled slightly.

"We gave him things fit for a freak, and fed him way more than was necessary." The walrus-like man held his head up as if he was proud of the abuse that him and his family treated the boy. Petunia tried to move her arm to shut her husband up, but like the rest of her body refused to move. Vernon continued on as if he didn't (he probably didn't at all) notice that with every word the wizard seemed to be getting angrier, "We put him in the cupboard under the stairs, and tried to get the freakishness out of him by giving him impossible chore-lists and beating him when he didn't finish." The man then started to look angry at something, "But it obviously didn't work, he sent a snake after Dudders when we took them to the zoo on Dudders birthday, I knew we should've just left him in the cupboard for the day instead." By the end of his little speech, Vernon Dursley was a strange shade of angry purple, Petunia was white as a sheet, Dudley took his mother's reaction as a sign to be scared as well, and Harry was hugging Severus's legs as if to protect him from Vernon (not that he needed to since none of Dursley's could move because of Snape's spell).

Snape snorted, "I'm sure that that pig-thing you call Dudders most likely deserved it, and Tuney do you know what Lily would say if she knew how you were treating her son? She would be ashamed of the fact that you were family. And what would your parents say? No they wouldn't _say_ a thing, they'd just take custody of both your son and nephew before you could say muggle." Harry tugged on the man's robe, "What Potter?" He asked quietly.

"What does 'muggle' mean sir?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "It is what wizards and witches call non-magic men and women. There are magical people who are born from muggles and they are called muggle-borns, your mother was a muggle-born and was one of the brightest in our class." His eyes softened slightly (he would deny it if called upon it of course), "She was my best friend, you have your eyes you know."

"Thank you sir." Severus turned back to where the Dursley's were still against the wall, "Sir?"

"What Potter?"

"Please call me Harry sir, and am I a w-wizard sir."

The potion's master sighed, "Yes Po- Harry you are a wizard, and please go upstairs for a minute I need to err _discuss_ something with your relatives."

"Y-yes sir." Harry ran up the stairs and sat on the top one so he could hear what was said to his relatives.

Snape sneered at the Dursley's before pulling out piece of parchment he had started carrying after a case of a muggle-born he had sent to get after there had been no response only to find that she killed by her parents when they had found out she was a witch. Waving his wand Petunia stepped forward and fell down. The man just rolled his eyes before waving his wand again to stop the walrus-man from yelling at him and the pig/human hybrid from whimpering for his mummy. "Tuney," He pulled her up before she was ready, nearly pulling it out in his haste, "I want you to sign this right now." he shoved the paper under her nose and summoned a pen from the table.

"W-what is it?" she asked shaking in fear.

"It is a guardianship form for magical children under muggle care, it gives me temporary guardianship until a better guardian is found." He explained, "Now sign it Evans." this he sneered.

"I-I ca-can't Dumbledore said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT OLD MAN SAID YOU ARE ABUSING A CHILD PATUNIA!" Snape yelled before whispering, "Lily's child Patunia, your nephew. How did you grow up to be such a bitter woman?" His eyes hardened, "Now sign this before I press charges with _both _your ministry and mine." With that the horsey lady quickly signed her name. After she handed the parchment back to him Severus turned around like he always did hitting the woman in the face with his robes, "Pot- er Harry, it is time to go." He said as he passed by the stairs listening to the faint footsteps as the extremely light child bounded down the steps.

"Where are we going sir?" He asked slipping his hand into the dark man's.

Snape cast a quick _**tempus **_charm before answering, "As it is 1:15 in the morning we are going to my house in Spinner's End."

"Spinner's End?"

"It is where your mother grew-up."

"Oh."

Snape opened the door before pulling the boy into his arms, he tried to ignore the fact that the eleven year old was about the size of a nine year old and probably weighed as much as a child half his age. "I am going to apparate us there so you need to hold on tightly." the raven nodded before gripping Severus's neck like some sort of monkey. Once he was sure that the child was secure he turned around and vanished with a pop.

Right after the two vanished Patunia ran out of the shack screaming about how Vernon and Dudley were still stuck to the wall.

* * *

Snape sighed as he tucked Harry into the guest bedrooms large bed (Draco had chosen the bed in the guest bedroom for his "Uncle Sev" and so it was much nicer than the one in Severus's own room). Soon after him and his new ward had apparated down the street from the potion's master's house he had noticed that the little boy was falling asleep and by the time they were in the within the small house he was asleep. Shaking his head he conjured a fairy light (in case that the child woke up) and transfigured the boy's poorly fitting clothes (most likely from the pig hybrid thing) into better fitting pajamas and then headed to the door. "I've seen you 'fore sir." a sleepy voice called from the bed, "I don' know where but I seen you."

Severus turned back to the bed and looked at the now snoring boy, somehow in less than two hours the boy had broken through all his emotional masks without even doing anything but look at him with Lily's eyes and call him 'sir'. Was he really that weak? No, Harry was just that kind of child. But how had the boy see him before? Snape hadn't seen him since he was less than a year old when Lily had asked him over for tea after he had joined the Order. The potion master shook his head and left the door cracked before heading down to the basement he had some potions to work on.

* * *

_"Stupid boy can you do anything right?" Vernon screamed, throwing a perfect breakfast of french toast and bacon at the foot of the nine year old Harry Potter. "You're not going to be fed today, get your list and get to work." Vernon sniffed, "Then you will go to your cupboard when your done and make no noise at all, it's family night and I don't want you to ruin it."_

_"Yes uncle." Harry picked up the food and headed outside to go and work on the garden like he always did in the morning. At least he hadn't been hit that time. Harry knelt down and began to weed the flowers. 'Stupid boy.' Harry looked around, he had heard his uncle's voice but he didn't see his uncle. Harry shrugged before turning back to his work only to come face to face with a pansy that had his uncle's walrus-like mustache 'stupid boy' Harry jumped realizing it was the one talking. He decided to ignore it and kept working. 'Stupid boy' another flower, 'stupid boy' a new one, 'stupid boy' now a clump of small roses with his aunt's stiff curls, 'Stupid boy' 'stupid boy' 'stupid boy' 'stupid-'_

Harry sat up and gasped still hearing the echo of his aunt and uncle's cry of 'stupid boy' in his head, he looked around the small room and felt the luxurious bed he was sleeping on, the first bed he had slept on. The room looked like it had been decorated by a child his age, the blue wall paper was covered with dragons and a mobile that made roaring and growling noises was hanging from the ceiling and a strange orange light was floating under it. For a second he wondered where he was, then he remembered that man, Professor Severus Snape he had said his name was, had come and taken him away from the shack that Vernon had rented to hid from the letters. He had also remembered that the professor had also said he was a wizard. Getting out of the bed he noticed that he was wearing green pajamas he had never seen before. Shrugging he left the room to go and find the dark man that had rescued him the night before. Hearing a high voice from downstairs he decided to head down hoping to find him.

* * *

Severus watched as Narcissa Malfoy ran around his kitchen putting together a meal enough for seven as she chatted amicably without pay attention to if he was answering enough._ "Why did I invite her here?"_ he thought watching her crack another egg over the muggle stove,_ "Oh yeah, I don't know how to cook for a child, and she likes children."_ He chuckled as she dropped another plastic cup, not very many people would guess that the elegant Mrs. Malfoy, the most revered image of the perfect pure-blooded wife, was such a klutz in private.

"I honestly don't understand why my husband thinks that a house elf can make a decent meal, I mean the ones at Hogwarts have years of experience but... Oh hello dear who are you?" Snape looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway rubbing sleep from his eyes. Narcissa walked over and smiled at the boy, she knew that sometimes if Dumbledore sent the man out to get a child from a muggle family he would sometimes bring them here until school started, but this one couldn't have been older than nine, "How are you sweetie? Come here and lets get some food into you huh?" She said softly._ "And this is why I brought her, she likes kids."_ Severus thought, he remembered how devastated she had been when she had been told she couldn't have any more children after Draco.

Harry nodded, "Alright mam." He said softly and followed her over to the table.

Once all three were seated and a large plate in front of all three (Severus's and Harry's had suspiciously larger portions than the blond) "Cissy I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, Harry I'd like you to meet Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Harry mumbled into his plate before digging into the veggie filled eggs in front of him.

Narcissa on the other hand just gaped, if what Severus had said was true than that meant the boy was her son's age, and the 'savior of the Light'. She remembered Lily from school, being only a year younger that the girl, and she had never been short. Also she had never met someone who was both short and had Potter blood. Another thing was that from the way he was eating it was like he had never eaten in his life. "Severus," She hissed looking at the man, "if he really is eleven and that small go get some potions for him he needs them."

"Not yet Cissy, that's why I called you, can you get your husband to send an Auror, someone from Children Relations, and a healer from the ministry please." He thought for a second, "Just not an Auror under Dumbledore's foot I have a feeling that this was intentional."

The blond woman gaped at her friend, magical children were precious and very difficult to conceive so child abuse was something that was frowned upon by most of the wizarding community. Nodding she turned to her food, she'd fire-call her husband after breakfast and then it would most likely to take all day, who knew when they would have a decent meal. Maybe she'd be able to force second's down both of the other two's throats.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was having a pretty odd day, first was when he got a fire-call from his friend Severus at seven o'clock in the morning asking if his wife could come over for a little while. Now, two hours later, he now had his wife and Severus waiting in his office with a strange little boy in green pajamas for several officials per request of the potion's master.

"What is the meaning of this Lucius? Calling us into your office right as work starts? I barely… Oh, who's this?" The head of Child Relations, who Lucius had called in (on order from his wife), asked noticing the child now cowering behind Snape because of how quickly the man had burst into the room scaring the child. Kingsley looked around his companion curious, he wondered who Mr. Zabini was talking to. After a moment the fireplace lit up and a wizard in Healer's robes came through and, after looking around, focused in on the little black haired boy.

Smiling the Healer bent down next to Harry, "Hello I'm Healer Martin, and I work for the St. Mungo's Hospital. What's your name?" He said softly. Taking the hint (and Mr. Malfoy waving them towards the chairs in front of his desk) Kingsley and Mr. Zabini walked in quietly and sat down.

"I-I'm Harry sir, Harry Potter." Lucius, Harold **(A.N.- in the book there is no Mr. Zabini, so his name is now Harold because I say so. Hah!)**, and Kingsley nearly fell over in shock. After all Harry Potter was eleven years old, this child didn't look older than nine, and extremely malnourished. Lucius shot a questioning look to his old friend and his wife but they both just sent him a silencing look that Harold and Auror Kingsley obeyed. All of them turned to watch as Healer Oliver Martin talked to the boy.

"If you mind," Martin said raising his wand, "I am going to run a check over you with my wand, you'll feel a tingle for a moment and then you're going to feel really sleepy. Alright?" Oliver Martin had seen many abused children in his time as a healer at St. Mungo's, mostly muggle-born's who had been abused by their muggle parents before and after getting their Hogwarts letter, had actually never seen such a case of neglect. Mostly what he saw was violence; mental, physical, and even sexual abuse, but at least it looked as if they had been fed, this boy on the other hand looked as if he had been nearly starved to near death. Harry nodded after a second, looking nervous and Martin smiled slightly._ "Revelo Patiendo"_ He whispered giving the standard swish and flick movement pointing at the child. As they watched a blue-green aura surrounded the boy before becoming completely red. Five out of six of the adults in the room gasped, but instead of shock the Healer's eyes narrowed and, after pulling out a muggle style paper out of his robes, he mumbled a different spell under his breath and the red aura surrounding the child made its way onto the paper forming red ink, thus becoming a medical report. After the Healer stood up while reading the report Harry let out a yawn, Oliver looked over the paper with a chuckle and a sad smile, how someone so innocent looking had suffered and he had only looked at the first three lines, "Harry why don't you go sit on Mr. Snape's lap that way you can take a nap if you wish?"

"Yezzer." Harry said before slightly stumbling over onto Severus who caught him and pulled the raven haired boy onto his lap.

Severus cast a slight silencing charm over Harry before turning to the Healer, "What has happened to him? I knew he was malnourished and beat, because the muggle who did it told me so while looking proud," He snarled clutching the sleepy boy protectively to his chest, an action that did not go unnoticed by the rest of the room.

"It seems like he hasn't had a decent meal since he was four years old, coincidentally when accidental magic starts by the way, a large part of his bones have been broken and healed with magic, sleep deprivation, lung infection, it looks like he has never had shots, magical or muggle, and the list goes on repeating the same thing leading to a seven year history of abuse along with it progressively getting worse as the years go on." Martin shook his head looking up from the report with a look of disgust, "Whoever placed him with whatever muggle family he was with should be Kissed and those muggles locked up."

Zabini nodded, "I remember my predecessor mentioning, well more like ranting, how Dumbledore completely ignored the laws completely and placed Harry Potter with…" The head's eyes widened, "His relatives did this to him?"

Snape nodded solemnly, "Lily's sister Tuney and her family, when we were kids Petunia was always jealous of her sister for being able to do magic. Her fiancée, when I met him, was xenophobic and a bastard at that. Also I saw their child, he's no better I thought he was some sort of pig/human hybrid thing when I saw him." Again his arms tightened as if he was afraid that the little child would vanish.

"How long have you had the boy Severus?" Kingsley asked.

"A day why?"

"You seem very protective of him."

Severus looked at the man, he had met Kingsley in the Order but knew he didn't serve Dumbledore but what he viewed as right so he decided to answer, "What I say stays in this room alright?" after receiving affirmatives from those in the room the dark man gathered himself, "My father was a very violent muggle, he hated magic with a passion. He beat my mother to death when I was twelve and then he began to take out his anger out on me. Dumbledore ignored mine and Lily's pleas to not send me back to my father, whether he didn't believe us or just ignored them I don't know. It was also around that time when the Marauders began to make my life hell. Because of this, I-I can't stand to see children being harmed by adults or other children." Severus looked down at his lap at a now snoozing Harry while the other adults all gave each other a conspiring look.

"Alright then, I believe that as we have enough witnesses I, Harold Zabini, Head of Child Relations and Welfare, name Severus Tobias Snape as Harry James Potter's legal and magical guardian. So mote it be." A slight glow enveloped a shocked Severus before vanishing. Before he could recover the man shot up and headed towards the door, "Now I have to file the paper work for that, Shacklebolt run interference with Dumbledore, and Lucius, Narcissa, I leave Severus with you." Nodding to Healer Martin when he opened the door he then briskly walked to the elevators before Severus could recover and catch him.

The Healer shook his head, "I am going to go put this in Mr. Potter's record. Mr. Snape, please set up potions for the little one, when I say he is malnourished he is near the point where I would want to take him to the hospital. Also the constant healing could've permanently harmed him. Take care." He walked over to the fireplace and stepped in, "Oh and I would like to have another check-up with me during the winter break. SAINT MUNGO'S!" In a whoosh the healer was gone.

Narcissa took Harry out of Severus's arms and removed the silencing charm. In just enough time to, just as she did the potion's master recovered. "I-I can't be his guardian, I-I'm no good w-with kids, ZABINI!" He tried to run out the door only to run into it as Lucius swished his wand. "Lucius let me out I need to get Zabini to-to I can't take care of a child." The dark man sunk down to the ground a slightly panicked look on his, he knew that Harry was taking apart a large amount of the shields he wore to hid his character, and that was only in a day! What would happen if he raised the boy?

"Profezzer?" A sleepy voice asked from where Narcissa was sitting with the boy in his lap, "Whas goin' on? Where'd the others go sir?"

Narcissa nuzzled into the messy mop of hair, "They left, and don't mind Sev he's having a nervous breakdown he'll be fine in a minute." Harry nodded but still hopped down from her lap and headed over to where Severus was.

"Professer?" he asked clearer than his just waking up voice, "Are you all right?"

Snape looked up into those clear green eyes and gave a shaky smile, "Ye-yes Pot- Harry, I'm alright, it's just¸ I guess, well umm."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry, Severus was made your guardian by one of the men in who was just in here." Lucius said trying to help his friend.

"Really!" Harry looked at Lucius with his eyes sparkling before jumping onto Severus giving him a hug, before jumping back with a worried look, "You don't mind do you?"

Snape gave the boy a look of disbelief before dragging the boy back into his arms, "No Harry I would never mind you staying with me, I-I'm just worried."

Narcissa 'aww'ed as Lucius rolled his eyes, "All of you out, I have to do work." Narcissa glared at her husband before a stray thought entered her head.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" She turned back to the hugging duo against the door (both of which flinched at her shrill voice), "It is Harry's birthday today, he needs presents, and he is still in his pajamas, come on back to Spinner's End right now." She pulled and pushed until they were out of the office through the floo.

After they were gone Lucius shook his head, if this was how the morning went he really didn't want to know how the rest of the day would go.

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE.**

** …Oh wow that was long. Well now this is the first fic that I've posted in awhile (I blame school and inability to focus). This is pretty out of my comfort zone so feedback (and if I should just give up) would be greatly appreciated thank you good-bye…**


	2. Into Gringott's, or A Letter to Sev

**Hello there! Time here! So many people in so little time! Thanks you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited just after the first chapter… I was worried everyone would hate it. Oh! Just so you know I don't own Harry Potter if I did Dumbles would've been sent to Azkaban during the second year! Also I really have no idea where this is going… the only reason I'm posting this is because the voice in the back of my head (Tempus: I resent being called that!) told me to~ SO ONWAARRRRDDDDS!**

**Tempus: Really? Right to what Time forgot (Time: Hey!) *ignores* to say was that this is a bit shorter than the last chapter, if you liked the length of the last one better please tell. Now without further ado…**

.

.

.

Chapter 2, Into Gringott's, or A Letter To Sev

.

.

Harry squirmed in his seat between Mrs. Malfoy and Severus (the professor had told him to call him by his first name), because after they had gotten into the large building, which the blond witch had told him that it was called Gringott's Wizard Bank, the potion's master had gone up and talked to what Harry guessed was the bank's manager and after a short conversation were now in a private office sitting and waiting for something. Mrs. Malfoy looked down at the boy, "Harry you shouldn't squirm it'll ruin your new clothes." She was right, with all Harry's squirming his new clothes and casual robes were being wrinkled.

"Sorry, I was just wondering why those, goblins?" he looked at Severus to see if he got what they were right, when the dark wizard nodded Harry smiled and turned back to Narcissa to continue, "brought us in here."

"Perhaps I can answer that Mr. Potter." The door opened and a four foot tall goblin walked in, "I am Ragnok, I am in charge of the older family accounts, as Lady Malfoy can tell you." He sat behind the desk in front of the three humans. Looking straight at Harry he pulled out a large stack of parchment and two scrolls, "These are the Potter family records and your parent's wills."

"Shouldn't the wills have been read when the Potter's died?" Narcissa asked confusion in her voice.

Ragnok nodded solemnly, "It should've been but Mr. Potter's magical guardian at the time sealed the will." He paused and shuffled some of the papers from the stack, "At that time due to the mistrust brewing between the… Marauders, I think they called themselves," At this Severus sneered, "Lord James Potter changed the child's magical guardian, who is usually the mother of the child, to Headmaster Dumbledore and also to my understanding without the knowledge of his wife or friends." The old goblin shook his head, "Sometimes he did not make the wisest decisions, personally I do not trust the Dumbledore's, they have never had a vault within a Gringott's Bank, and after the Potter's died my distrust has been proven. Albus Dumbledore has been trying to excess the Potter family vaults and Lily Potter's separate vault a total of three hundred and six times, I've been able to stop him because of the fact that he sealed the will so that means that the vaults are sealed." Ragnok smirked at this, "But now that Mr. Potter is in the custody of one of his godfathers it will be-"  
"Godfather!?" Severus nearly fell off of his chair when he shot up shocked while Narcissa could barely keep her public mask on because of shock; Harry on the other hand had a slight look of joy, _"My wish!"_ He thought.

Ragnok looked slightly confused, "You mean you didn't know?"

"What is there to know!? The mutt was Harry's godfather, he was Potter's best friend! How am I Harry's godfather as well?"

"Mutt?"

"Later Harry, just let Severus rant."

"And I-I" Severus's head dropped, "I made a mistake, and it ruined my friendship with Lily. So why…" The dark wizard sat back down, missed his chair and collapsed on the ground in a heap; shock was beginning to set in. After nearly ten years of basically not feeling anything Severus felt everything, anger and hatred to the headmaster, pain and longing for his old friend, fear for Harry, love for Harry. Harry… Severus took deep breath and looked up at the boy still sitting in the chair, the look in his behind his emerald eyes a mix between happiness and confusion. His godson.

After Ragnok was sure that he wouldn't be interrupted again he continued, "Lady Potter named you as Mr. Potter's godfather, because, from my understanding, she believed that you could give the child a more stable childhood if her and Lord Potter perished than Lord Black could ever, and her judgment was sound as we can all now see." He paused wondering if anyone would interrupt, of course he was right.

"Who is Lord Black and the mutt that Severus mentioned?"

Narcissa was the one who answered, "Harry, well, Harry, Lord Black is the title of my cousin Sirius, who Sev calls the mutt, not that he'll tell me why. He was disowned but with the death of the last member of the main line he was reinstated into the family, but that doesn't matter. He did something foolish, and it landed him the blame of something horrible, and that landed him in prison." She got out of her chair and grabbed Harry's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes, "But he didn't do it, I know my cousin, and he would _never_ have done what they said he did."

"What do people say he did?"  
Narcissa smiled sadly, "When you're older."

The goblin, now uncomfortable by the Malfoy Lady's lapse in edict, coughed to get their attention again, "_Back_ to the original issue, the Potter's wills are now able to be read, and since some parties are unable to be reached we can read it now. Would you like to hear them Mr. Potter?"

Narcissa nodded sadly and sat next back into her seat while Severus got up and sat on the other side. "Um, yes please Mr. Ragnok that would be nice."

Ragnok smiled (though it looked more like a grimace) and took the first scroll off the pile of parchment, "First, The Last Will and Testament of James Potter. And no interrupting." And with that he unrolled the scroll he murmured something to it before it began to float, then glow, and finally a deep voice began to speak:

"_I, James Potter, of sound mind and body, begin my will off with one thing. Fuck you Dumbledore, seriously, I know that somehow you are responsible for my death so fuck you. I revoke your guardianship over Harry, if you still have it when my will is read. Another thing, I request that all money given to the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix be paid back in full. Now onto the rest, to my son Harry James Potter I give the entire Potter family fortune, vaults, properties, and artifacts. Harry I love you so much and I'm sorry I won't get to see you grow up. To Remus, Sirius, and Peter I extend my apologies you guys are my best friends and I suspected you. And to Snivi- er Severus, I extend my apologies to you as well, my actions at Hogwarts came from my jealousy over Lily I'm sorry. Oh and before I forget, never ever, under any circumstance should Harry be placed with Lily's sister. I would rather have Severus or the Malfoy's or hell Wulburga, raise him than those magic-hating muggles. As it is I leave Lily (because she's smarter than me) to decide where Harry goes. Sorry Padfoot you're more like the crazy kid-like uncle than a father figure. Well good luck to all of you, make sure Harry has a good life. Bye."_

After another second the paper floated down, rolled back up and landed in Ragnok's hand. Severus shook his head slightly mad, "I can't believe he cursed at Dumbledore in his will."

The goblin chuckled, "It was Lord Potter after all, and he was a bit rash, but at least he got to the point quickly." The goblin then pulled out a sheet of paper, "Now Mr. Potter, and Mr. Snape being as you are his guardian, here is a list of the Potter estate." He handed Severus a paper which the potions master began to read silently with the eleven year old next to him.

_**Galleons:**__ 1,110,258 (1,100,258 in family vault) (3,000 in vault 687 set aside for Harry Potter's school supplies) (7,000 galleons instant transfer to Hogwarts for seven years tuition)_

_**Sickles:**__ 100,324 (99,324 in family vault) (1,000 in vault 687 set aside for Harry Potter's school supplies)_

_**Knuts:**__ 100,345 (100,000 in family vault) (345 in vault 687 set aside for Harry Potter's school supplies) _

_**Properties: **__(overall value: 2,340,456 galleons, 9 sickles, and 12 knuts)_

_-Godric's Hollow cottage_

_-Potter Manor (England) (Ancestral Home)_

_-Potter Estate (France)_

_-Magical New York Penthouse_

_-Magical London Apartment_

_-Muggle London Apartment_

_-Number 4 Privet Drive (gifted to Dursley family)_

_**Artifacts:**__ 932 (103 suspected Dark, 341 heirlooms, 74 ancient, 64 benign, 45 ancestral wands (including Godric Gryffindor's), 5 familiars under stasis,67 potions under stasis, and other magical objects) (worth estimated 901,432 galleons)_

_**Books:**__ 1,235 (604 suspected Dark) (200 personal journals of various famous and powerful witches and wizards) (worth estimated 57,079 galleons)_

"Wow," Harry said after reading the list, "That's a lot isn't it?" Severus nodded slowly looking a bit pale, he had known that with the Potter's being an old rich line Harry would be in for a large amount of inheritance but he never thought that it would be that much.

"Indeed Mr. Potter, but for your own good I would suggest putting a limit on what you can use until you're older, Mr. Snape being your guardian could set the limit for you?" The goblin asked looking between the two.

"Um, it would probably be a good idea, right Severus?"

"Huh? Yes that would be a good idea, what is your suggestion in amounts Ragnok?"  
The goblin gave a toothy grin, "Perhaps the use of one property until majority, access to the money in vault 687 until majority, and unlimited access to artifacts and books with the presence of his guardian or someone with your permission until majority."

Severus nodded, "That sounds reasonable." Narcissa nodded her agreement while looking over the paper she had taken from Harry, her eyebrows scrunched in thought over something on the paper.

"Should we move onto Lady Potter's will?" Ragnok asked.

"Harry what do you want to do?"

Harry looked up at the Dark wizard with big eyes, "That was my dad's voice right?" Severus nodded, "Then mom's will will be read in her voice?" another nod, "Alright then," the eleven year old turned back to the goblin, "May we please hear my mother's will Mr. Ragnok?"

After nodding with another grimace-like smile the goblin muttered something to the second scroll and it repeated the same floating and glowing of the first will:

"_I, Lily Potter nee Evens, of sound mind and body, create this will with one purpose; to give the truth to those that deserve it. As this is being read, with my death it would be best if everything is known. If I died at the hands of Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, then he was manipulated by Dumbledore. Do not trust him, he is not what he seems to be, I have left all the information in my personal vault. Sev I forgave you a long time ago, you know how to keep secrets and so I want you to read the journals and give the information to whoever you think is capable of keeping it safe._

_Harry I'm giving you my vault. I love you and nothing will change that ever, not even death. I have made Severus Snape your godfather and guardian should James and I die, and under no circumstances will you ever be put with my sister and her horrible family. Also Severus, Do. Not. Back. Out. Don't worry you'll make a good father figure. Sirius, if your there, don't pout; you can spoil him rotten as an uncle just as you planned to do anyway. I want Harry to go to Hogwarts but I want him away from the headmaster, Sev I made up a plausible story it's in the letter that I gave Ragnok. The spell is in there too; remember you were my first real friend, my best friend. Take care of Harry I love both of you."_

As Lily's voice faded Harry began to cry and turned to hug Severus, who blinked a few times before responding, "Wh-what's wrong Harry?"

"Sh-she wa-wanted me to be with y-you, tha-that Dumblydork p-person… he-e sent me t-to…" Harry just kept sobbing until he couldn't be understood as he clutched onto the Dark wizard.

Sighing softly, Severus felt the last of his masks, the one that he had had since his own time at Hogwarts, break. Reaching around he held the boy and began to rock him gently, "Shh Harry, shh they won't, can't, come near you anymore, and I won't let them." He crooned over and over until the eleven year old stopped sobbing. Narcissa watched on as this happened, _"She made the right choice."_ The blond witch thought to herself. _"The right choice."_

* * *

A few minutes and a couple spells later Harry was laying on a small bed sleeping as Narcissa ran her fingers through his hair, a shiver ran through his small body every now and then. Severus was sitting holding another list reading over the contents of Lily's vault, which had including almost ten times as many books as the Potter family vault, a pensieve with over two hundred memories, a hundred magical artifacts, and one familiar under a stasis spell. "She mentioned a letter?" He whispered to Ragnok, not wanting to wake Harry up, as he put the list down. **(Time: I just realized how much Harry sleeps, I'm going to blame the fact that he didn't get enough sleep when he was with the Dursleys…)**

"Yes, unlike most things my clients give me to hold till their wills are read she asked me to keep it on my person at all times," He reached into his waistcoat and pulled out a pristine letter before handing it to the potion's master. "It won't open for anyone but you; all you have to do is prick your finger and put the blood on the wax." The goblin produced a small needle and handed it to the man as well.

Turning the letter over he studied the green wax seal that had, what looked like, a thumbprint in it, sighing the Dark wizard pricked his thumb with the needle and put the now slightly bleeding digit on the wax. A second later the wax melted away, but instead of vanishing the now red wax flowed around his thumb and shot off to where Harry was still laying and covered the boy's face. "Harry!" Severus shouted rushing out of his seat as Narcissa tried to pry the wax off. After a minute of both Narcissa and Severus trying to get the wax off the boy's face it simply fell off, the boy still sleeping peacefully. Only now he looked a little different, "H-he looks… His scar… what?" Harry's hair was straight compared to how only a second ago it was a rat's nest (despite Narcissa's efforts earlier when she was getting him ready to go out), his famous scar was gone, and he no longer looked like a carbon copy of his father, instead he looked like a mix between Lily and someone familiar, just not James Potter, only with slightly paler skin than both of them.

"Perhaps you should read the letter, Mr. Snape?" Ragnok said a slight tint of humor in his voice as his hands moved over furiously over some of the parchments on his desk.

Snape looked down at the letter still held in his hand and jerked it up eyes flying across the paper:

_Sev,_

_I'm you had to learn it this way. Harry isn't James' son, by blood at least, James blood-adopted Harry into the Potter family to give him access to all the things he would have gotten as a Potter. After James did the adoption ritual I took the memory from him, just as I took the memories of that night from you._

_I made my will and this letter as a smokescreen; if anyone else had managed to open it they would just find my heartfelt good-bye to you. No, this is the truth that you deserve, I promise you that. Harry is not a Potter. His full name is Salazar Harrison James Snape, yes Snape. The night before my wedding with James you came to me and tried one last time to convince me to not marry James; one thing led to another and… well, Salazar was the result. I was scared when I woke up next to you on my wedding day and so took the memory from you. I don't regret it but you are my best friend, and I am in love with James, but I love you as a brother._

_When I found out I was pregnant I cast a paternity spell, James walked in as I did it. When I told him what had happened and he did the adoption ritual right then and there, after he was done I took his memory of doing the ritual and finding out that Salazar wasn't his. Sev, I'm sorry that I kept him from you, I did what I thought was right, I stored the memories of both times in the pensieve in my private vault._

_Moving on a few of the journals in my vault are ones I stole from Dumbledore, some his and some a young politician named Tom Riddle, he is going mad with power while Voldemort is being sent into his by our dearest headmaster. I'm still not sure how but he has been manipulated, I've been slowly reading the journals and to tell the truth they are a real eye opener. Tom was originally a political leader trying to lead to the separation of the muggle and magical worlds along with bringing in muggle-borns earlier so they can learn the ways of the magical world sooner. Dumbledore on the other hand has been trying to weaken the magical population so he is the most powerful and therefore in control of the entire magical world._

_Keep Salazar safe, and you can trust McGonagall she knows everything (I'm not sure how, she told me that she did under oath and that she would never tell Dumbledore) She'll help you silently sign-up Salazar for Hogwarts. Good luck, you will make a good father, so don't worry._

_Lily Potter_

Right after reading the letter Severus doing the only thing possible for someone who found themselves in his situation, promptly fainted.

.

.

.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Time: Like it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Alright *whimpers slightly* just make my death quick and painless.**

**Tempus: …Time you're stupid… review please!**


End file.
